MANEKI, NEKO
by kriskiuby
Summary: UNA CRIATURA LLEGARA, Y CAMBIARAN MUCHAS COSAS, QUE NI EL ZORRO ESTARA INMUNE A SUS ENCANTOS.


Capitulo 1

 **Maneki Neko-**

Era una noche como las de siempre, en la cual Hinata acostumbraba salir a escondidas a practicar con su elemento el agua, en la cascada. Era un lugar muy hermoso y tranquilo, en donde ella podía entrenar, aunque se le hacía muy difícil sola.

Cuando estaba ya, por irse, un ruido atrajo su atención, camino despacio y puso oído, para averiguar de dónde provenían los quejido.

Cuando ya estuvo a unos metros, con su mano se abrió paso por los arbusto y hay estaba un hermoso gatito blanco herido, este lamia su patita, cuando vio a Hinata quiso huir.

*No huyas gatito_No te hare daño.

El animalito aunque quiso huir no pudo por la gravedad de sus heridas.

El gatito gruñía, pero Hinata no se intimido, cuando quiso levantarlo, este le mordió la mano, pero Hinata no aflojo al gatito, al contrario con la otra mano empezó a acariciar su cabecita.

El gatito se asombro por el gesto amable de la humana y se arrepintió de haberla mordido.

* Pobre gatito_ mira como estas, no te preocupes yo curare tú patita.

El pequeño NEKO mirara al humano incrédulo.

 _ ***Que raros son los humanos, supongo que hay humanos bueno y malos _pensaba el gatito**_

 _ **Lo mejor será que me deje curar quizás así encuentre algo de comida y de protección y me dará tiempo de investigar ¿por qué? esos humanos me querían cazar, lo único que tengo claro es que no me querían muerto aun.**_

*¿Que piensas gatito?,

El Neko solo salió de su introversión al escuchar la voz de la humana. Miro fijamente a Hinata, algo en ella llamo su atención, pero no supo que era.

* Ya llegamos, este es mi hogar.

 _ *** sigo pensando que los humanos son raros, si es su hogar ¿Por qué entra por la ventana? Se preguntaba.**_

* supongo pequeño, que te preguntaras porque entre por la ventana, veras yo salgo a entrenar muy seguido por las noche sin que nadie se dé cuenta._ es un secreto, me lo prometes.

Hinata coloco al gatito en la orilla de la cama y accidentalmente alcanza a topar la patita lastimada del Neko.

*hayyy… ten más cuidado humana.

* pu_pu_pu…puedes hablar.

* claro que puedo, mi nombre es MANEKI. Y el tuyo.

Hinata estaba, sentado en el suelo, de la impresión cayo sin darse cuenta.

*Esto…! no es posible ¡ debo estar soñando.

* No_no estás soñando, ya te dije mi nombre es Maneki, no me gusta, que no me contesten.

* Lo siento, es que es la primera vez, que hablo con un gato.

* No soy cualquier gato, soy un Neko.

* ¿Por qué estas lastimado?

* es una historia larga, que después que me cures, quizás te contare, claro… si me da la gana.

Tu me trajiste aquí para curarme, entonces sigues con lo que tenias pensado, Humana.

* Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata.

* Bien, Hinata te agradecería si me curaras, como me lo dijiste en el bosque.

Y yo guardo tu secreto y tu guarda el mío.

* Esta bien, Mañana iré donde Sakura, para que aplique algunos Jutsus médicos, limpien tus heridas y curen tu patita rota, mientras tanto, yo abriré algunos canales de chacra, para que sane tu energía interna, así te recuperas más rápido.

* Dime ¿Quién es Sakura? Puedo confiar en ella,

* ¡Claro que puedes confiar en ella¡ es una excelente ninja médico.

* dijiste ninja.

* ¿Que son los ninja?, acaso son brujo o brujas o hechiceros, o seres malignos, Ogros, duendes.

* No ¡cómo crees eso¡ solo somos persona con ciertas características especiales además de ser bueno en las marciales.

* Tu eres un ninja.

* Claro, por eso entreno_quiero ser fuerte y honrar a mi Clan.

* Bueno una vez restablecido, yo te ayudare a entrenar.

*Pero tú sabes artes marciales?

* No, pero aprenderé en un par de días, ya veras tendrás a los mejores maestro para ti sola.

Un bostezo le dio a entender al pequeño Neko que ya era hora de descansar. Para la humana

* creo que me iré a dormir, puedes dormir al lado mío, si quieres.

* Ya, gracias eres muy buena.

* una cosa más, tú eres macho o hembra.

* Soy hembra.

* Entonces desde hoy seremos amigas.

Hinata coloco con mucho cuidado al Neko en la almohada y la tapo con una manta.

*Buenas Noche, Maneki.

*Buenas Noches, Hinata.

Pronto, ambas cayeron en brazos de Morfeo. El amanecer no se hizo esperar, una lucecitas se filtraban por la habitación.

*Hinata, Hinata, despierta.

* Neji, que haces en mi cuarto_me quede dormida, qué hora es.

* No te preocupes, Hinata...Tu padre ha ido hablar con la Hokage.

Pero, antes de irse me dijo: que quería que practicara, las 64 palmas contigo, por eso me tome el atrevimiento de entrar. Disculpa.

* No te preocupes, Nisan.

*pe…pe…pero que es esa cosa.

* Nisan, este gatito lo encontré en el bosque _lo llevare donde Sakura. Tiene lastimada su patita.

*no creo que Hiashi te deje conservarlo.

* Lo sé, Nisan, pero lo intentare.

* Me retiro Hinata, para que pueda cambiarse, la espero en el campo de entrenamiento. Nº 8

A la hora acostumbrada.

* No…no creo que baya hoy Nisan,

* Pero Hinata,

* cúbreme, por favor.

* está bien, pero no lo hare, siempre.

* Gracias, Nisan.

Hinata se metió al baño rápidamente, al salir no sintió pudor al desnudarse delante del animalito, ya que era hembra, busco una canastita, en el interior puso una manta acolchada para el gatito.

* Listo, Maneki qué opinas.

* Eso es para mí.

* Si aquí podre cargarte mejor.

* Está muy lindo, gracia.

* Espera, yo te subo, tu patita esta lastimada aun.

Así partió por las calles de Konoha, con el pequeño Neko, hasta llegar al hospital busco a Sakura en las salas, del hospital, y no la encontraba.

* Que pasa, Hinata.

* No encuentro a Sakura.

* Hinata cierra los ojos y concéntrate en su presencia. Podrás percibir si esta aquí o no.

* Pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

* Claro que puedes, anoche supe todo de ti.

* Disculpa, pero tú me causas curiosidad, por eso asimile todo de ti, se toda tu vida, todas tus técnicas. Todo tu dolor, todo el poder el cual ocultas, porque te menosprecias.

Ese amor, no correspondido, es lo único que te impulsa a seguir, pensando que tal vez algún día te vera, como tú lo ves a él.

* Cállate, por favor.

Hinata estaba en shock. Se sentía expuesta ante el animalito, una mescla de sentimientos provocaba un cierto mareo.

* No te vayas a desmayar.

* Esto es el colmo, asta de eso te enteraste.

* Discúlpame Hinata, no fue mi intención, pero me sorprende el poder que tienes, si te digo que puedes es porque, yo _ lo aprendí de ti.

* Y según tu pequeño Maneki ¿Cómo hago eso? Si he sabido que solo ninjas poderos pueden percibir el chacra. Y ver imagines.

* eres obstinada, al igual que ese Naruto de tus pensamientos, te diré como.

* cierra tus ojos, y piensa en la persona, no en esa no.

* Pero, como sabes en quien pensaba.

* Cuando asimile tu mente también se crea una conexión. Con el tiempo tú también sabrás lo que pienso y podremos comunicarnos telepáticamente.

* Y porque yo.

* Porque me caes, bien.

* Solo conmigo, puedes comunicarte.

* Si, por que yo lo permito.

* Y solo mi mente puedes leer.

*claro que no, yo puedo asimilar el chacra de cualquier ser, soy capaz de reproducir la frecuencia mental, es decir, puedo leer todo, anticiparme a todo, no hay nada que me puedan ocultar.

* Pero también con el tiempo leerán tu mente, como me lo dijiste a mí.

* No. Solo a ti te lo permito. No existe otro humano.

Ya te dije: tú eres especial. Yo podre leer la mente y asimilarme con el que se me plazca, pero solo tú podrás conversar conmigo así.

* Como así.

* Hinata… hace rato _ que hablo a tu mente.

Otra vez te pille volando, realmente me sorprende que una humana tan fuerte sea tan despistada.

Ya, haz lo que te digo de una buena vez.

* cierra los ojos y piensa en… SAKURAAAA en nadie más, visualízala en tu mente, y siente su energía vital. ¿Que ves?

* SI, Ya la veo, está en una de las salas. Atendiendo. Las heridas de Sasuke.

* sigue el aura, te dirá el lugar exacto.

* está bien.

Hinata, ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación a punto de golpear, pero se detuvo pensando que tal vez sería inapropiado interrumpirla, cuando esta se abre inesperadamente, Hinata ya había dejado su conexión. Y se disponía a golpear.

* Sakura, eeeemmmm. Eemmm.

* Hinata hola, ¿como esta?, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, desde que Naruto salió de alta.

* Sakura, bueno yo venía a pedirte un favor.

* Tú dirás, para lo que soy buena, Hinata.

* Es que, es que, necesito. Que por favor le cures la patita haaa_ este gatito.

* Hooo, que lindo. Gatito, mira tiene la punta de la cola rasada. Al igual que mi cabello.

Pero no será mejor que lo lleves donde un veterinario.

* No, no está enfermo, solo necesita que le cures su patita y algunos rasguños, y tu eres la mejor ninja médico.

* Pero de humano, nunca he curado una mascota.

* Ya me canse, humana me vas a curar… ¡sí! O ¡no!

* Hinata tu mascota, tu mascota estoy alucinando, hablo.

* Si Sakura, es raro, por eso la traje contigo.

Hinata voltea la cara y mira al Neko, y se comunica mentalmente.

* _No se supone que esto era un secreto._

* _Es que tu amiga es un poco fastidiosa, o es SI o NO fácil._

* Hinata, entra lo curaremos en la habitación donde esta Sasuke.

* Está segura? Sakura.

* Claro, nadie se atreve a entrar a ver al ogro de Sasuke, con suerte logre curarle, algo se sus heridas.

* Pero.

* No te preocupes Hinata, Sasuke está durmiendo _ le administre un sedante muy fuerte, aunque sea muy poderoso, es humano y en estos momentos su cuerpo está muy debilitado.

* Este bien.

* Bueno _ ya se que hablar, ¡dime¡ que patita es la que te duele.

* es la tapa izquierda, de adelante. Dijo el Neko a Sakura

* Pero yo la veo muy bien, solo le falta un poco mas de luz verde, para sanarla. En una hora estarás al 100%.

* Gracia humana.

* llámame Sakura.

* está bien Sakura.

Hinata durante la noche no había notado bien a Maneki, pero ahora cuando Sakura lo cargo, para ponerlo en una camilla, pudo ver los colores del pequeño Neko, tenía las punta de las patas negras, como asemejando una botas, el resto del cuerpo era blanco, y su cola, es decir sus dos colas, si Neko tenía dos colas, cosa que no dejaba de asombrarla, ha ella y a Sakura.

Sus colas eran doradas, pero la terminación de ellas eran rosadas. Sus ojos verdes parecidos a los de Sakura. Con una línea alargada negra. Tenía las orejas de un naranjo fuerte Y por ultimo en la frente tenía una manchita de forma de flecha roja. La hora paso en silencio, para los tres.

* Listo, gatito.

* Sakura Me puedes llamar, Maneki, Veo que Hinata tenía razón, tú eres una eficaz ninja médico Y porque me ayudaste, te diré como sanar a tu amigo ese, de ahí.

En realidad me sorprende que tú, no te hayas dado cuenta - antes, tu medicina no avanza tan rápido, como que digamos.

 _* Maneki que hiciste. Pregunto Hinata mentalmente._

 _* Solo leí su mente, y saco el máximo de sus cualidades. Conexión_

* A que te refieres Maneki con ayudarme, con Sasuke.

* Fácil Sakura, solo te diré que si trabajas en conjunto con Hinata, este humano al que llamas sasume.

* SASUKE, se llama Sasuke.

* Como sea, y como te iba diciendo solo tienes que curarlo por dentro primero, y para eso entras tu Hinata.

* Yo, pero yo solo puedo abrir sus canales de chacras.

* No solo eso_ mí querida amiga, cuando me curaste no solo hiciste eso sino que inconscientemente regeneraste los canales dañados.

*Hinata eso es fantástico, si podemos regenerar los canales dañados Sasuke saldrá de aquí muy pronto.

* No sé, si puede hacer eso que dice Maneki.

* Claros que puedes. ( _No olvides que yo sé todas tus capacidades, aun antes, de que te des cuenta tú.) Mentalmente._

* dime Maneki, como hacemos lo que dices.

* Sakura, tu luz verde la dejaras fluir junto con el chacra de Hinata, mientras está sana los puntos de chacra.

Uno por uno, sucesivamente. Empezando por los canales de la espina dorsal que conecta su sistema nervioso, y luego los punto de los órganos vitales. Cuando termine con eso, sus heridas externas sanaran casi automáticamente.

Una vez que el chacra de este humano, empiece a fluir con normalidad les aseguro que en solo un día estará bien.

* escuchaste Hinata, no sé de donde sacaste esta mascota, pero estoy muy agradecida de que la hayas traído. Realmente no sé porque no lo había pensado antes.

* ¡Que no soy una mascotaaaa¡ soy un Neko.

* ¿Que es un Neko?.

* No le hagas caso Sakura, solo es una gato que habla, al igual que los perros ninjas.

* _Que piensas hacer Maneki,_

 _* Solo quiero saber de este humano, más de lo que tú y esa Sakura saben de él._

 _* No lo hagas._

 _* Impídemelo._

 _* El tiene un Jutsus ocular muy desarrollado a alcanzado todo los niveles de su clan _ se dará cuenta que estas adsorbiendo. O asimilando sus poderes._

 _* Eso me tiene sin cuidado, solo quiero saber más de sus técnicas para que tu entrenes con los mejores._

Solo la vos de Sakura, saco a Hinata de su conversación interna con el pequeño Neko.

* Hinata, cuando empezamos con el tratamiento de Sasuke.

* Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, Sara mejor empezar con algo.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Sasuke el Neko hacía de las suyas,

* Quien eres tú, _ y que haces en mi mente.

* Baya, veo que los rumores son cierto, nunca pensé que te dieras cuenta que estoy escudriñando en tu mente.

* Te hice una pregunta, responde.

* Y porque debo responderte, solo porque eres ese tal vengador. No te preocupes, tanto solo quiero tus conocimiento.

Veo que eres muy fuerte, pero no intentes usar ninguna de tus técnicas oculares, soy inmune a todas.

Bueno ya me voy, tu mente me mostro a alguien realmente fuerte iré, por él. Aunque ya lo había visto. Mmmmmmm. en la mente, de Hinata y Sakura, en la tuya pude apreciar algo más, el zorro de nueve colas muy interesantes, con ese poder mí querida hiiii.

* Dime, para quien trabajas.

* Para nadie humano, pero puedo saber que tú trabajaste para los akasutki.

* Lo único que te puedo decir que esos akasutki andan tras de mí. Si quieres saber más de mi búscame, mi ama es Hinata. Ya le dije a Sakura y a mi ama, como curarte mas rápidos, saldrás de aquí en unos días.

* ¿Por qué? decidiste ayudarme, quien demonio te crees.

* Me largo solo busco técnicas que aprender, para ayudar a mi ama.

No me interesa tener un enfrentamiento verbal contigo. Si decidí ayudarte solo lo hice por los sentimientos de esa tal Sakura.

* Creo, que despertaras, rápido. Te espero.

* _Maneki, que haces._

 _*ya salgo. Hinata._

 _* Que sucedió Maneki. En la mente de Sasuke._

 _* tenias razón, Hinata ese humano es muy fuerte, pero lo es aún más el de tus pensamientos, por poco._

* Hinata, Hinata, que te pasa quedaste pegada.

* Lo siento, Sakura solo pensaba en lo que dijo Maneki, tú crees que podamos curarlo.

*! Claro ¡es la mejor alternativa, empecemos, tal como dijo tu mascota.

* QUEEEEE, no soy mascota, humana tonta.

* Hay, perdón se me olvido. Ya Hinata comencemos por su columna.

* Está bien, Sakura.

En tal solo un par de hora Sasuke estaba abriendo sus ojos asombrados, de que ya podía mover sus brazos con naturalidad.

Hinata y Sakura estaban exhaustas, debido a la perdida de chacra.

* Sasuke esta, despierto, ¿Cómo te sientes?

* Mejor, pero tengo un dolor en el hombro.

Este miro, a su alrededor, y pudo observar al Neko, en brazo de Hinata. Y esta acariciaba su cabeza, mientras que el gato, ronroneaba.

* Sakura, puedes ir donde Tsunade y traerme un ungüento, que deje hay, con mis cosas.

* Si, Sasuke, no hay problemas, Hinata quédate mientras.

* Si Sakura, ve tranquila.

Apenas salió, Sakura de la habitación Sasuke, enfrento a Hinata y al Neko.

* Ahora mismo me explicaras, Hinata.

* Hinata, no tienes que explicarle nada. Respondió el pequeño Neko.

Hinata solo jugaba con sus dedos, por el nerviosismo que le producía, la situación.

* Entonces si no lo haces, puedo decirle a AKASUTKI, donde estas.

* veo, que as bloqueado la entrada a tu mente, realmente me sorprendes humano.

* está bien tu ganas, tal vez Uds., me puedan ayudar. Después de todo.

* Ya estoy de vuelta, Sasuke.

* Silencio, Sakura deja que el Neko hable.

Sakura miraba a Hinata y esta solo levantó los hombros, demostrando que estaba casi igual que ella.

* Que tienes que ver tú, con AKASUTKI.

* Ya te dije, no sabía nada hasta que entre en tu mente, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la organización hasta ahora.

* Porque te persiguen.

* supongo, que por mis habilidades, no crees.

* Por eso buscas hacerte, fuerte.

* No, eso lo hago, por Hinata quiero que tenga al mejor maestro, para que honre a su clan.

* Y si eres, tan fuerte porque no los enfrentas y ya.

* No es tan fácil, ellos tienen a un hechicero, es muy distinto, al chacra - ellos utilizan una magia con la que pueden paralizarme.

* Y que quieren de ti.

* No lo sé, ni siquiera sé, si ay mas como yo.

* No crees, que tal vez, Tsunade Sepa algo, Sasuke.

* Tal vez. Sakura

* Sakura, no creo que sea conveniente, aun ir con ella ¿Por qué? no esperamos a que Sasuke esté bien.

* Si Hinata, tienes razón.

* YA me voy vendré, mañana de nuevo Sakura Sasuke.

* oye HUYGA.

* Centavo, Sasuke kun.

* Esa cosa que no intente, meterse nuevamente a mi mente. Escuchaste.

* Que no soy una cosa, ni soy mascota mi nombre es Maneki y soy un Neko, que te quede claro. Y para ti ella el Hinata kun. Entendiste. UCHIHA.

* Acaso estas celoso, Neko.

* Para tu información estúpido Uchiha, soy hembra.

* Maneki es mejor irnos ya.

* Si Hinata, salgamos este estúpido es muy desesperante.

* Desesperante yo, escuchaste eso Sakura, yo desesperante, ni que fuera Naruto.

Sakura mantenía una pequeña risita, por un momento recordó cuando eran niños, y Sasuke siempre discutía con Naruto, con situaciones absurdas. Era muy difícil hacer hablar a Sasuke más de de la cuenta y este animalito lo estaba logrando.

* _Que no soy animalito, soy un Neko. Entiéndelo._

* Yo no he dicho nada, solo lo pensé.

Hinata se dio cuenta que el Neko hablo a la mente de Sakura, y para ser sincera no estaba de ánimo para explicarle a Sakura. Así que salió rápidamente del lugar.

* Adiós, Sakura adiós Sasuke.

Sasuke solo levantó un brazo, indicando un adiós, para Hinata eso era suficiente.

* Adiós Hinata, nos vemos mañana.

* Sasuke, como supiste todo eso.

* Se metió a mi mente, Sakura. Y en la tuya también lo hizo y no te diste cuenta, él o ella que se yo, puede leer las mente.

* Ahora entiendo.

* Solo pudo entrar y adquirió mis conocimientos, y mi chacra. Ya bloquee mi mente, no podrá leerla.

* Entonces es una amenaza.

* No, no lo creo. Sakura. Solo ignora, su pasado.

* Sasuke, por qué crees, que AKASUTKI anda tras de él.

* tengo, una leve teoría, pero la confirmare con Tsuname, al fin y al cabo, tuvo un buen resultado, gracias a que Hinata lo trajo, he podido mejorarme más rápido.

* Si Sasuke, solo en un par de días estas al 100%.

* Ya es hora, de que te vayas, Sakura es necesario, que descanses.

* Si Sasuke, me voy.

* vete ya.

Los tres días, transcurrieron con normalidad, las sesiones de chacra y luz verde se hacían más larga, adquiriendo más resistencia tanto Hinata como Sakura.

* Como te sientes, Sasuke.

* creo que ya estoy listo, para salir de este hospital. Sakura.

* Hinata, averiguaste algo más sobre el Neko.

* No Sasuke, después de tu sesiones iba con Neji, a entrenar no pude, zafarme, ya que mi padre me vigilaba.

* Entonces iremos con Tsunade, Sasuke, que piensas Hinata.

* Si Sakura, creo que ella puede, que sepa algo más de Maneki.

* Quien es Tsunade, Hinata.

* Ella es, la hokage de la cuidad de la hoja.

* Y Uds. Creen que ella, pueda saber algo de mi existencia.

* No te preocupes, ella es una persona muy sabia, estoy segura que algo te dira.

* Sakura, y tu porque confías tanto en ella.

* Fácil, Maneki ella es mi maestra, y ha vivido mucho aunque no aparenta su edad. Lo más lógico es que tenga algún pergamino. O algo así.

* Y porque están dispuesto a ayudarme, a mi.

* oye, ya no chilles tanto, te vamos ayudar, tu le diste la forma a Sakura y Hinata, para sanarme. Solo es favor por favor. Fin del tema.

* Que no estoy chillando, Uchiha.

Hinata y Sakura rieron.

* Sasuke que vas hacer ahora.

* supongo que volver al barrio, de mi clan. Sakura.

* Sakura Sasuke tengo una idea, porque por hoy no se quedan junto.

* _Maneki que pretendes, no ves que avergüenza a Sakura. Mentalmente._

* Solo por hoy.

* Está bien.

* Queeeeeee, Sasuke Dijiste Que siiiii.

* Hay Sakura, no seas tan escandalosa,! si ¡ dije SI, vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

* SI vamos.

* Hinata ya vámonos.

* Si Maneki,

* Hinata, antes que te vayas, te espero mañana en la torre con Tsunade a la 10, te parece lleva a Maneki.

Hinata salió del hospital, sin un rumbo fijo pero Maneki ya estaba hilando su madeja, tenía un plan en mente, pero si su sentido no le fallaba por ahí pasaría ese tal Naruto. Como parte de su plan.

* Hinata, mira ¿quién viene?

* es Naruto kun.

Como siempre el nerviosismo espeso a ganarle, pero gracias Maneki pudo controlar sus nervios.

* Qué tal si le dices que Sasuke salió de alta, podrías ofrecerle limpiar el barrio Uchiha, para cuando. Este se vaya mañana.

* Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?

* Bien, Naruto kun, y tu como estas,

* Bien, me dirigía al hospital, sé que es un poco tarde, pero quería preguntar a Sakura, por Sasuke.

* Naruto kun, Sasuke salió de alta hoy.

* Siiii, estás segura.

* Si, Naruto kun le realizamos un tratamiento en conjunto, que resulto muy eficiente.

* iré a su barrio a verlo.

* Naruto kun el no se fue a su barrio.

* Y donde fue.

* oye, dobe el se fue con Sakura, ya que su barrio aun conserva las marca de la masacre.

* Hinata, tu gato, tu gato hablo.

* Si Naruto kun, es una larga historia, que camino al barrio te cuento.

* Pero, pe…ro, para que quieres ir hay.

* Acaso no es obvio, dobe. Vamos a limpiar el barrio para que ese sasume. Se baya a su tierra.

* Hinata, eso es una muy buena idea, eres una persona muy buena.

* Gracias Naruto kun.

* Hinata, dile a tu mascota, dobe.

* es acaso, nadie me respeta, oye mi nombre es Maneki. Y soy un Neko.

* está bien, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

* Bien Naruto, cuando lleguemos puedes hacer tus clones, para que nos ayuden.

Llegaron al barrio aun quedaban muchas señales de la masacre que ay hubo, limpiaron todo muebles, libros, espejos, todo quedo como nuevo, solo faltaba una cosa.

* listo, Naruto todo que limpio, solo falta un poco de verde.

* Hinata de eso me encargo yo.

* Tu Maneki, y que puedes hacer tu.

* Naruto Hinata observen.

Naruto y Hinata sale al patio y Maneki aun sin saber cómo solo sintió que podía, hizo florecer todo el lugar sus árboles de cerezos renacieron en flor.

Hinata no creía lo hermoso, del lugar.

Naruto observaba, pero la imagen que más lo deslumbro, fue Hinata esta corrió hacia los cerezos, justo cuando el sol, esta alumbrando con sus primero rayos de sol, parecía una diosa cerca del sol, Naruto levanto su mano asemejando alcanzar a Hinata. Se vei hermosa.

Y dominado por sus instintos. Camino donde ella.

* Hinata.

Ella voltea, y se encuentra a Naruto, junto a ella muy junto a decir, verdad.

Naruto toco su mejilla con su mano y con la otra su cabello.

* Hinata, eres eres tan hermosa.

Poco a poco Naruto acerco su rostro al de Hinata sin pensarlo posesiono sus labios en los de ellas ejerciendo un poco de presión. En sus labios el calor de ambos y sus corazones agitados y la falta de oxigeno hicieron que se separan.

* Naruto, kun esto es un sueño.

* No Hinata, esto es real. Me gustas Hinata, no sabía lo que era, pensé que estaba confundido.

Pero cuando Maneki, me dijo que Sakura se fue con Sasuke, me di cuenta, no había dolor, no había nada. Pero cuando te vi a ti, mi corazón se aceleró, en este amanecer comprendí, que no quería que se fuera, quería muchos amaneceres contigo.

* Porque - no le dices de una buena ves que sea tu novia, Naruto.

* Maneki que haces.

Maneki salta sobre Naruto, utiliza un sello que aprendió en la mente de Sasuke.

Y Naruto quedo desmayado, el ataque fue tan imprevisto, que no le dio tiempo de reacción a Naruto.

* Naruto, Naruto, que le hiciste Maneki.

* Tranquila, Hinata el estará bien, solo lo he noqueado un ratito.

* Que pretendes con esto.

* hablar con el zorro.

* podrías, habérselo pedido.

* Tú crees, bueno ya esta tirándote, así que no te preocupes.

* no lo vuelvas a lastimar.

* Ya, ya, ya, está bien no se me ocurrió. Realmente esto es culpa de ese Uchiha conserve muchos de sus modales. Vuelvo luego.

* Mira que tenemos por aquí, un Neko.

* Tú eres el demonio, el zorro de las nuevas colas.

* exacto. Dime qué quieres de mí.

* quiero información.

* Y por qué no esperas a que estos chiquillos, te la digan.

* podría ser, pero la suya me parece más fidedigna.

* Bueno, por donde empiezo.

* Por el comienzo.

* existe una leyenda que una pareja de enamorados se encontraban en un lago.

Uno de tu especie se encontraba merodeando, y se fijo en los humanos, y en un acto impulsivo de apodero del cuerpo del humano, solo como espectador.

* explícate, que quieres decir con espectador.

* solo quiso sentir lo que el humano, profesaba por la hembra, pero cuando el humano comenzó a intimar con ella, el Neko se volvió adicto a las sensaciones, que los humanos le proporcionaban fue así que se volvió constante, y cada ves permanecía mas en el interior hasta que un día se volvieron solo uno.

* Que paso después.

* Ese Neko, les conto a los demás, todo lo que se sentía, estar en un cuerpo humano, las sensaciones, el tacto, el olfato, el gusto, el amor, alegría, tristeza. El cariño, mucho de ellos se posesionaron de los humanos encerrando su conciencia y apoderándose por completo de ellos, se convirtieron en adictos a los vicios, las mujeres, y el mundo los destruyo.

Sus cuerpos eran humanos, y si el humano moría ellos igual. Un brujo se entero de estas posesiones, y decidió exterminar a tu raza, como para explicarlo mejor Ud., son fuentes de chacra de vida, es decir pueden canalizar el chacra de la creación.

En todas parte se generan y renacer vidas, como los que hiciste con los cerezos, también puedes asimilar chacras distintos, y aumentarlos incluso mejorarlo. Como lo hiciste con Sasuke.

* Y tu como sabes eso.

* recuerda, que soy un demonio. También tengo mis trucos.

* Y porque nací, entonces.

* Simple la creación, no se puede parar, la vida no se puede detener. Y tú eres energía pura.

Sin un cuerpo, que la contenga. Todo se reduce al chacra, los humanos generan, las planta, la vida en sí, el universo, todo esto se traduce en energía con voluntad, con mente propia. No hay límites.

* entiendo, entonces que querrán los AKASUTKI de mi.

* Bueno, yo creo mmmm, es solo una una teoría, pero si asimilas la energía de los 9 Biyus en el cuerpo de un humano. Lo más probable que ese humano se convierta en el Biyu de las 10 colas e intente destruir o conquistar la tierra, ya que no hablamos de solo konoha, sino de todo el planeta.

* Porque me has ayudado, siendo un demonio.

* Por yo también me he acostumbrado a los humanos, antes los odiaba por que intentaron varias veces dominar mi poder, controlándome, eso me causaba repulsión, ser dominado por unos simples humanos, después fui encerrado en este mocoso, y en ocasiones el mocoso dejaba salir algo de mi chacra involuntariamente claro, y comencé a sentir, sus emociones y comprendí muchos cosas, también me di cuenta que no todos los humanos son malos. Ya es mejor que salgas Naruto está despertando, yo me encargare de hablarle al mocoso de ti.

* Gracias, eres muy gentil.

* una cosa más, la imagen de Hinata te queda muy bien, siempre he pensado que esa hembra es la mejor para el mocoso.

* Si es verdad, ellos hacen una muy linda pareja.

* Naruto ¿estás bien?

* Si Hinata, pero no entiendo que me paso.

* disculpa Naruto, fue Maneki la que te aturdió.

* Ya veo.

* Mocoso.

* Queeeee quieres, zorro.

* oye, debes proteger al Maneki, AKATSUKI, o lo que queda de ellos andas tras de ella.

Maneki le explico, todo a Naruto, desde que Hinata lo encontró, y lo que el zorro le conto de su raza. Recientemente.

* Hinata, creo que debemos ir con Tsunade. Ella sabrá mejor a que nos atenemos.

* Si Naruto, creo que tienes razón.

* Lo mismo me dijo, Sakura y Sasuke.

* Ellos ya saben.

* Maneki, se ha encargado muy bien, de que se enteren de ella.

* Haaa, Hinata, antes que Maneki, me noquiera, bueno tu y yo mmmmm. Quiero decir puedo besar a mi novia.

* Naruto, yo…yo…claro que quiero.

Nuevamente se besaron esta vez con más efusividad. Y pasión.

* Hinata, me permite un poco.

* Que pasa, Naruto.

* Solo quiero que el zorro, me deje un ratito. Jutsus clones de sombra. Zorro lárgate.

* Me dejas libre, mocoso sí, pero no es para siempre cuando el clon desaparezca volverás.

* está bien, pero algo es algo.

En tan solo un instante un Naruto, clon el zorro entro parte de su chacra en llevándose su conciencia con el clon, el cual adopto una figura distinta, sus ojos eran rojo con la típica línea negra y su cabello tenía un tinte rojizo en vez de rubio. Y sus colmillos sobresalientes.

* Guauuu, zorro sí que te ves bien, así.

* Gracias, Neko.

* Maneki, porque tomaste mi imagen.

* Desde hoy conservare esta imagen. Ama.

La imagen de Maneki Hinata, era casi igual a diferencia que conservo la orejas, sus ojos eras iguales a no ser por las pupilas, y la cola.

* Maneki que te parece, si nos vamos a entrenar y dejamos a estos dos solo.

* Me parece, fantástico.

* Esto, es muy extraño Naruto.

* opino, lo mismo Hinata, nunca pensé que el zorro se interesara en algo.

Ambos no salían de su asombro.

* Hinata.

* Centavo Naruto-kun.

* Hinata, solo dime Naruto, ahora somos novios.

* Es verdad, entonces Naruto en que estábamos.

* En esto, Hinata.

Naruto toma, a Hinata en brazo y la lleva a un dormitorio, no pensaba en nada solo actuaba y Hinata se dejaba llevar, por el sin fin, de emociones que estaba experimentando, tanto tiempo guardando este amor, tanto tiempo deseando a que algo así pasara, que realmente pensaba que estaba en un sueño maravilloso.

Naruto acaricio su rostro, y fue bajando poco a poco hasta tocar su cuello. Se inclino para depositar unos besos en el, mientras que empezaba a bajar ese abrigo que le estorbaba tanto. Al fin llego al fin del cierro y sus ojos color cielo, se abrieron al ver la belleza de Hinata cubierta con esa tela de maya. La observo, por unos minuto.

* Naruto, Naruto.

* Hinata, eres tan hermosa, prometo nunca más apartar mi vista de ti. Te amo.

Esa palabra, le entregaron confianza a Hinata, para continuar lo que estaba.

Naruto, introdujo su mana por debajo de la tela maya, y acaricio sus pechos su excitación era tanta que tomo un kunai y corto la pela para tocarlo mejor, todo eso siendo observado por Hinata, que al contrario de lo que pensaría eso la excitó mucho mas.

La manos masculinas recorrían el cuerpo de Hinata, pero aun faltaban prendas que quitar, en un acto tierno se paro y quito los zapatos ninjas, para continuar con los pantalones, cuando por fin la tubo así a su merced, con el kunai nuevamente, corto la braguitas de Hinata, su fosas nazales otearon a Hinata, sus manos abrieron sus labios para introducir su lengua.

* Naruto, Naruto, eso eso es muy yyyaaayyyy.

El placer que Naruto, le proporcionaba a Hinata solo era demostrado, con cada gesto que ella hacía, era increíble observarla su cara expresaba tanto placer, su vagina palpitaba, y el más ímpetu ponía a sus lamidas. El no soportaba el tensor de su miembro que ya empezaba a doler, su endurecido amigo luchaba por liberarse de sus ataduras, comprendió y empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Hinata mientras jadeaba, y jadeaba de placer, Hinata miro a Naruto y por un momento sintió temor al ver extenderse el pene, de Naruto.

Una pequeña risita se asomo en el rostro de Naruto, al ver la impresión de Hinata, realmente le gustaba todo de ella, sus sonrojos, sus tic con los dedos. Todo de ella.

Se acostó encima de ella y empezó a motivarla nuevamente, besando su pecho succionando y mordiendo levemente, incluso era tanto el disfrute de Hinata que activaba el biakugan inconscientemente.

* Hinata, esta lista.

* Si Naruto.

Naruto, tomo su miembro con la mano y se posiciono en su entre pierna empezó a empujar de a poquito, realmente estaba teniendo dificultades para contenerse y no penetrarla de una sola embestida. Se mantuvo hay quieto un poco para que Hinata, se acoplara a él.

* duele, duele.

* si, pero solo aguanta un poquito, amor ya pasara.

Tal como digo, Naruto el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer, Naruto movió su pelvis despacio, para atrás y adelante, para atrás y adelante, los movimientos se fueron haciendo más rítmicos y cuando Naruto observo a Hinata cooperar en las embestidas, se dio cuenta que ya podio aumentar la velocidad.

Los quejidos y movimientos de ambos, fueron incrementando el choque de sus pelvis eran un eco en todo el recinto Uchiha.

* Hinata, Hinata no aguanto más.

Y una gran gruñido, se escucho seguido de el segundo orgasmos de Hinata que al sentir la esperma de Naruto, entrar en ella una corriente eléctrica corrió por sus columna, sintió sus orejas arder y el calor en su interior la llevo al clímax.

* Naruto, Naruto de nuevo. Se escucho.

Ambos se desplomaron, Naruto se acostó al costado de ella para no aplastarla.

* Naruto, te amo.

* y yo a ti Hinata.

Estaban por besarse nuevamente, cuando Naruto sintió el chacra se Sasuke aproximarse.

* Hinata, tenemos que vestirnos viene Sakura y Sasuke.

Hinata activo el biakugan, y efectivamente estaban muy cerca, no tuvieron tiempo para sacar el sudor de sus cuerpos, se vistieron rápidamente, Hinata encontró unos aerosoles para disimular el olor a sexo, en la habitación.

* Naruto es mejor, que bajes yo cambiare las sabanas.

* está bien, Hime.

No se demoro mucho, Hinata en cambiar las sabanas bajo y hecho a lavar, cuando escuchan los pasos de Sasuke.

* Pero, que hicieron, ¿Cómo pudieron revivir los cerezos?.

* Sasuke, esta esta hermoso mira el estanque y sus peses.

* Pero esto es imposible hacerlo en solo una noche. Debe haber algo más.

Sasuke corrió, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la casa empujo la puerta y encontró a Hinata y a Naruto. En la entrada.

* Bienvenido, Sasuke dijo Hinata.

* Si teme, Hinata y yo nos tomamos el atrevimiento, de venir y limpiar el recinto Uchiha.

Sasuke, ni por muy agradecido, iba a cambiar de un día para otro.

* No, te hubieras molestado, dobe.

Naruto, sabía que con eso Sasuke estaba, agradeciendo.

* oye Naruto, como lograron, hacer florecer los cerezos.

* Haa, eso fue obra de Maneki.

* Hinata, hola.

* hay Sakura, disculpa no me fija que también estabas.

* No te preocupes, pero hablando de Maneki, donde está.

* Haaa, se fueron con el zorro, según ellos a entrenar.

* Queeee, ambos al mismo tiempo Sasuke, y Sakura.

* Pero, Naruto tú crees que debemos, confiar en el zorro.

* Claro, Sakura el zorro ha demostrado con crece, que no es el que fue. Tú más que nadie tendrías que saberlo.

* ha, pero ahora quiero contarles algo. Sasuke, Sakura. Hinata y yo somos, novios.

* Por fin, dobe te diste cuenta realmente, pensé que eras un tarado, por no darte cuenta antes.

* No discutiré eso Sasuke, realmente fui un tarado.

* Felicidades, Hinata, Naruto.

* Gracias Sakura.

Sasuke, por primera vez compartió con todos, Sakura y Hinata prepararon un gran desayuno, Sasuke por fin sintió algo de paz en su corazón, él y Sakura habían compartido una noche de pasión pero el aun no estaba listo para asumirlo o para creer que el aun tenia sentimientos, después de haber intentado matarla tantas veces, realmente la vida no te prepara para la madeja de emociones encontradas, que el tiempo se encargara de desenredar.

Los cuatro estaban compartiendo, bueno Sasuke no es que hablara mucho, pero escucha las historia de los tres, con atención.

Cuando los ruidos los distrajeron, salieron a ver y eran el zorro y Maneki, que aun venia peleando.

* Hinata, por que Maneki adopto tu forma.

* Por el zorro se lo pidió. A le dijo que le gustaba. Es muy vergonzoso Sakura.

* A mi me parece, tierno.

* oye, Hinata puedes crear un clon, para Maneki, ese cuerpo materialización, no es exactamente real.

* oye, zorro mal educado dirigirte, con respeto a mi novia, para ti es Hinata – kun.


End file.
